


The seeds to happiness

by boysboys123



Category: Invader Zim, professor Membrane - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance, Smut, geat, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boysboys123/pseuds/boysboys123
Summary: Zim and Dib notice while visiting for Christmas that the Professor seems lonely, so Zim gives him some extraterrestrial seeds that may help....
Relationships: Dib/Zim, Professor Membrane/Reader
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Professor Membrane was tired but that wasn’t anything new. Physically he was at his peak! He ate well, proper sleep schedule, exercise.

He was neglecting his heart though, of course he had tried to date but after a two year fling leading to Dib and Gaz that ended painfully, he just couldn’t put himself out there again.

He heard stomping down the stairs, at least his family was together this Christmas. He puts on his long turtle neck, heading down the stairs to his now adult children, plus Zim who had intergrated nicely into the family after convincing him of his origins, but the professor ever skeptics kept it to himself because Zim made Dib happy. 

“Oh Father in law!, the Santa which is me, has left you a gift!” Zim said holding out a very small flat wrapped gift. Dib looked eager too. Opening it, covered in a weird language, Spanish was written on the back, “Seeds of Women”. 

He looked at Zim confused, “If you don’t like it, that’s fine but at least try it first, Dib and I have worried because you’ve seemed quieter these few years.

The professor thanked them and put the seeds away to figure out later. After Christmas was Wrapped up, the Kids left, Gaz went with them to save gas, hugging her dad and walking out the door.

The Professor pulled out the seeds, instructions, “DO YOU WANT YOUR IDEAL MATE! LOOK NO FURTHER, PUT ONE SEED IN H20, WATCH IT GROW INTO YOUR LOVER, EACH SEED IS A DIFFERENT PERSONALITY SO CHOOSE CAREFULLY BECAUSE ONLY ONE SEED CAN BE USED FROM THE BAG, EXTRA SEEDS ARE IN CASE OF DAMAGE. GOOD LUCK!”

The professor blushed, he didn’t think he was desperate but it seemed like a sure way to alleviate some loneliness, the likelihood of this working was low, but at least he could try.

The professor filled the tub with lukewarm water, he opened the packet, hairy seeds, smooth ones, pink ones, blue ones, he didn’t know what to grab. He closed his eyes, pulling out a reflective seed almost a chrome purple. 

He plopped it into the water, ten minutes, nothing happened, it was a good effort. The seed suddenly starting cracking open, growing, growing, fast until a large embryonic sac of sorts sat in the tub.

The Professor poked it gently, it moved, suddenly it broke open, fluid going down the drain, there sat a beautiful woman with Magenta eyes. She looked Human aside her eyes. 

“Hello?” He asked gently. She looked up, smiling softly. 

“I am y/n, your mate, shall we comense coitus to seal the mating ritual” The woman said facing him, the Professor blushed. “Is that what you want?” He asked hesitantly.

“Only if you want too, I mate for life, I’m very loyal, I will never stop loving you” you said seriously, this is all you know and it makes you happy.

“If your serious about this” the Professor states changing posture. 

He picks you up out of the tub, carrying you to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

This will be a twoshot, lemon ahead..


End file.
